


Our Shirt

by Dancerlittle



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: RedFinch playfully argue about who's shirt it is
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	Our Shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dauntless_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dauntless_Shadow/gifts), [Mony_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/gifts).



“Is that my shirt?” Albert looked over at Finch as he asked the question. 

Albert grinned. “You mean our shirt?”

“No, I mean is that my shirt that you’ve obviously stolen and decided to wear it?” Finch sighed, giving him a look. 

Albert looked down at the shirt and sighed. “I thought that when we get married, what is mine is yours and what is yours is mine, bubs?” 

Walking over to Albert, Finch pulled him into a hug before placing a kiss on his lips. “Let it be known that you’re an absolute Sap, Albert Dasilva-Cortes.” 

“So I can wear it?” Albert’s eyes lit up at the prospect of winning the argument. 

Finch placed a kiss on his forehead before grinning. “Sure you can wear it. Besides, I would have to fight to get it off you and I’m not in the mood.” 

“Is that a subtle hint?” Albert’s eyebrows wiggled up and down in suggestion. 

Finch chuckled. “No, I’ve got stuff that has to be done and so do you - we do have people coming over later this afternoon and currently the house is a disaster.” 

“Finchie . . .” Albert stuck out his lower lip, pleading with his husband. 

Crossing his arms, Finch gave him a look, shaking his head. “Cleaning first, then we can do whatever.” 

“Pinky Promise?” Albert asked, holding up his pinky with a grin. 

Pinkies were sealed before they separated, going their own ways to clean up. Albert’s siblings were coming over for a pre-Christmas party and the house was a mess. Finch sighed, cleaning up the kitchen, throwing all of the dishes in the dishwasher, setting it to run before scrubbing the floor and counters. 

Leaving the floor to dry, he made quick work of cleaning up the living room, putting pillows and blankets in their right spots before straightening up the presents under the tree. Putting the dogs toys in their proper basket, he paused, not hearing a sound from the bedroom and half bath. Making his way down the hallway, he peered into the bedroom, eyes widening when he saw Albert sitting in the middle of the bed, only in his boxers, with a sprig of Mistletoe in his hand above his head. 

“What are you doing?” Finch asked, eyes raking over his husband’s ridiculously sculpted abs. 

Albert wiggled the sprig of Mistletoe, grinning at Finch. “You found me under the Mistletoe and I believe you owe me a kiss.” 

“I believe the saying goes that if you find yourselves under the Mistletoe together, then you owe the other a kiss. You’re the only one that’s under the Mistletoe currently.” Finch leaned against the doorway, arms crossed, eyebrows raised at his husband’s coy grin. 

Sighing, Albert flopped against the bed with a groan. “You’re no fun Patrick Finch Cortes!” 

“Not when your family is descending on this house in two hours.” Finch argued, walking over to the bed, leaning over and kissing Albert. “We’ve got some stuff to finish before they all arrive.” 

Groaning, Finch pulled him into a sitting position. Albert frowned, hitting the bed with balled up fists. “Uhhh why did we decide to have them over? All I want to do is have sex with my husband!” 

“Later, I promise.” Finch leaned over and kissed him, chuckling. “Not that I don’t want to right now but I don’t feel like being caught in that position again . . . once is more than enough times.” 

Albert threw his head back and laughed. “But it was fun, right?” 

“It’s always fun, Albert.” He pushed himself off the bed, shaking his head. “Get dressed and clean up the bathroom. I’m going to start making dinner.” 

He started walking out of the door before Albert’s voice stopped him. “Yea, Albie?” 

“I love you.” Albert’s face softened, grinning as he stood from the bed. 

“Love you too Albie.” Finch grinned, his hand hitting the doorway before making his way out of the room, heading to the kitchn. 

Grabbing the potatoes from the pantry, he started peeling them before chopping them up and throwing them in a pot of water. He looked up as Albert sat on the stool at the counter. “What can I help with?” 

“Want to put the cookies on the tray? Then set up the charcuterie board?” Finch asked, as he nodded. 

Finch moved to put Christmas music on the bluetooth speaker as the two worked in tantum, each lost in their own thoughts.

**Several Hours Later**

Just as the door shut behind Race and Spot, Albert locked it before pulling his shirt off and giving Finch a look. “Come on hot stuff . . . to the bedroom we go.” 

“But the dishes and kitchen?” Finch grinned, knowing it would only rile Albert up. 

Albert’s eyes went wide. “I do recall you promising me some sexy time once everyone left . . . now get your ass to the bedroom, Cortes.” 

Finch walked over to Albert, his own eyes wide. “It’s Dasilva-Cortes, Albert, get it right.” 

“Make me.” Albert stood toe to toe with him, arms crossed over his chest. 

Finch merely picked up Albert, strolling over to their bedroom, kicking the door behind him before dropping Albert onto the bed. Taking a moment to strip off his shirt and kick his pants off, Finch put his arms on either side of Albert, leaning over and kissing him slowly. “Made you.” 

Albert pulled away from the kiss to throw his head back and laugh. “That was absolutely awful, but come here you.” 

Albert put his hand behind Finch’s neck, pulling him to his lips, in a searing kiss. “Love you, Finchie.” 

“Love you too Albie.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be absolutely amazing and much appreciated!


End file.
